List of programs broadcast by PBN
This is the list of programs currently broadcast by the Philippines' Broadcasting Network (PBN), a broadcasting network in the Philippines, includes sports, drama, sitcoms, reality and variety shows, news and public affairs programs, talk shows, informative, home shopping programs. Then, including Regal Entertainment and SMAC Television Production on last January 16, 1995. Current original programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Drama' Primetime * Habang May Buhay ''(2020) * ''Iibigin kang Muli ''(2020) * ''Rosenda ''(2020) 'Variety and/or Musical-oriented' * ''ASK TV: Artista, Sayawan at Kantahan (2019, Also broadcast on IBC) * Jamming Live (2018) * Masayang Sorpresa Party (2014) * The Biggest All-Star Unlimited (2014) 'Horror-Reality' * Verum Est?: Mga Kwento ng Kababalaghan (2020) 'Reality' * Star for A People (2020) 'Comedy and Gag-oriented' * Ating Kwentuhan, Smile Tayo! ''(2016) * ''Hapi Lahat (2018) * Joke lang, Happy pa! (2016) * Kulitang Barakda (2016) * Insta-Bestfriend (2018) * Tambayang Ispup (2017) * Yes Kulit (2018) 'Game' * Gets mo? Gets ko! ''(2018) 'Educational' * ''Bagong Pag-asa at Pangarap ''(2018) * ''Campus Invention (2018) * Okkido: Ang Kiddie Show ng Bayan ''(2018) * ''Talents Academy ''(2019) '''Lifestyle' * Boys & Friends ''(2013) * ''Girls & Friends ''(2013) '''Talk' * Easy mo na 'yan! (2018) * Kaibigan mo, Tara na! (2018) * Makabayan OFW (2018) * Question Talk (2015) * The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. (2019) * Usapang Patok (2013) 'Youth-oriented' * First Love to me (2018) * Kabataan, Sugod Kami! (2019) * My Bestfriends Forever (2017) 'Newscasts' * Balitang Pambansa (2012) * News on 10 (2016) * PBN News Update (2009) * Tagapagbalita (2006; Simulcast on DZWA 836 kHz and DZWA Teleradio) * Tagapagbalita Weekend (2010) 'Public affairs' * Baliktanaw (2010) * Distrito (2018) * Ekonomiya para sa Lugar (2018) * Isyu ng Bayan: Kasama si Cito Betran (2017) * Kriminal: Pamilya Vs. Hustisya (2015) * Kwentuhan sa Umaga ''(2012) * ''Lumad TV ''(2019) * ''Matapang at Malaki (2016) * Operasyon (2017) * Profiles Hour (2014) * Simpleng Kwento (2017) * Sports Power ''(2017) * ''Tibay ng Loob (2011) 'Informative' * Check Muna (2014) * Dok, Gusto ko (2008) * Hi, Hello Naman (2019) * Kaalaman at Kumita (2007) * Sobra ka dyan 'teh (2018) Infomercial * EZ Shop Asia ''(2020) '''Religious' * Beyond Today Philippines (2019) * Philippines' TV Mass (2012) * This is your day with Benny Hinn (2019) Others * Pinoy Music Video (2019) Current acquired programming Note: Titles are listed in alphabetical order, followed by the year of debut in parentheses. 'Animated' Cartoons * Hamtaro ''(2019) * ''Kiteretsu Encyclopedia ''(2019) * ''Ranma ½ ''(2019) * ''Taro the Space Alien ''(2019) 'Comedy' * ''Here Comes Mr. Oh ''(2020) 'Drama' * ''¿Dónde está Elisa? ''(2019) * ''Lo Imperdonable ''(2020) * ''Malparida ''(2020) * ''You are my Destiny ''(2019) 'Movie blocks' * ''Sabado Sine Power ''(2016) * ''Sine Blockbusters ''(2018) 'Regional programming' '''Original' Entertainment-oriented * Amiga Squad (TV-12 Bacolod) * Bida Batangueño (TV-8 Batangas) * Bi-Cool All the Way! (TV-3 Naga) * Cabalen Galing (TV-32 Pampanga) * Central Catch: Maayo unta! (TV-5 Cebu) * Chuy Together (TV-2 Cagayan de Oro) * Dinhing Dapita Sadya (TV-12 Davao) * Maski Nanu (TV-32 Pampanga) * Northern Catch: Atin to! (TV-4 Baguio) * Pagadianon Gyud (TV-6 Pagadian) * Saturday Barkada (TV-12 Bacolod) * Silib to the Max (TV-30 Butuan) * Singgit Cebu (TV-5 Cebu) * Singgit Davao (TV-12 Davao) * Southern Catch: Atin 'to! (TV-8 Batangas) * Sugod Baguio (TV-4 Baguio) * Tambalang Bikol (TV-3 Naga) * The Home of Asia's Latin City (TV-4 Zamboanga) * Tsada Fun (TV-11 Cagayan de Oro) * Zambo Jambo (TV-4 Zamboanga) Newscast * Tagapagbalita Ilocos (TV-9 Laoag) * Tagapagbalita North Central Luzon (TV-12 Dagupan) * Tagapagbalita Northern Luzon (TV-4 Baguio) * Tagapagbalita Cagayan Vallley (TV-12 Isabela and TV-2 Tuguegarao) * Tagapagbalita Pampanga (TV-32 Pampanga) * Tagapagbalita Southern Luzon (TV-8 Batangas) * Tagapagbalita Southwestern Tagalaog (TV-11 Puerto Princesa) * Tagapagbalita Bicol (TV-3 Naga and TV-6 Legazpi) * Tagapagbalita Western Visayas (TV-12 Bacolod and TV-8 Iloilo) * Tagapagbalita Central Visayas (TV-5 Cebu and TV-7 Dumaguete) * Tagapagbalita Eastern Visayas (TV-28 Tacloban) * Tagapagbalita Northern Mindanao (TV-2 Cagayan de Oro and TV-9 Iligan) * Tagapagbalita Caraga (TV-30 Butuan) * Tagapagbalita Southern Mindanao (TV-12 Davao) * Tagapagbalita South Central Mindanao (TV-6 General Santos and TV-7 Cotabato) * Tagapagbalita Northwestern Mindanao (TV-34 Dipolog and TV-6 Pagadian) * Tagapagbalita Chavacano (TV-4 Zamboanga) News bulletins * PBN News Update ILOCOS ''(TV-9 Laoag) * ''PBN News Update NORTH CENTRAL LUZON ''(TV-12 Dagupan) * ''PBN News Update NORTHERN LUZON ''(TV-4 Baguio) * ''PBN News Update CAGAYAN VALLEY ''(TV-12 Isabela/TV-2 Tuguegarao) * ''PBN News Update PAMPANGA ''(TV-32 Pampanga) * ''PBN News Update SOUTHERN LUZON ''(TV-8 Batangas) * ''PBN News Update SOUTHWESTERN TAGALOG ''(TV-11 Puerto Princesa) * ''PBN News Update BICOL ''(TV-3 Naga/TV-6 Legazpi) * ''PBN News Update WESTERN VISAYAS ''(TV-12 Bacolod/TV-8 Iloilo) * ''PBN News Update CENTRAL VISAYAS ''(TV-5 Cebu/TV-7 Dumaguete) * ''PBN News Update EASTERN VISAYAS ''(TV-28 Tacloban) * ''PBN News Update NORTHERN MINDANAO ''(TV-2 Cagayan de Oro/TV-9 Iligan) * ''PBN News Update CARAGA ''(TV-30 Butuan) * ''PBN News Update SOUTHERN MINDANAO ''(TV-12 Davao) * ''PBN News Update SOUTH CENTRAL MINDANAO ''(TV-6 General Santos/TV-7 Cotabato) * ''PBN News Update NORTHWESTERN MINDANAO ''(TV-34 Dipolog/TV-6 Pagadian) * ''PBN News Update CHAVACANO ''(TV-4 Zamboanga) '''Morning show' * Buena nga Morning (TV-4 Baguio) * Buena Mano Bisaya! (TV-5 Cebu) * Buenas Dias Zamboanga (TV-4 Zamboanga) * Bugtaw Negrense (TV-12 Bacolod) * Gandang Umaga North Central Luzon (TV-12 Dagupan) * Good Morning Zamboanga (TV-12 Dagupan) * Hello, North Mindanao (TV-11 Cagayan de Oro) * Ilonggo sa Aga (TV-8 Iloilo) * Ini an Bicolandia (TV-3 Naga) * Magandang Umaga Southern Luzon (TV-8 Batangas) * Masayang Umaga Palawan: Ngayon na! (TV-11 Puerto Princesa) * Malipayong Davaoeño (TV-10 Davao) * Mayak A Abak Kapilipinas (TV-32 Pampanga) * Maupay na Aga Kapilipinas (TV-28 Tacloban) * Solid sa Agahan (TV-6 General Santos) Public affairs * Alang sa Katamuoran (TV-2 Cagayan de Oro) * Banat Visayas, Sulong Mindanao! (TV-5 Cebu) * Centro Kapampangan (TV-40 Pampanga) * Gikan sa Masa, Para sa Masa (TV-12 Davao) * Hilagang Bayan (TV-12 Dagupan) * Kwentong Waraynon (TV-6 Tacloban) * Panlalawigan (TV-11 Puerto Princesa) * Pulso sa 12 (TV-12 Bacolod) * Serbisyong Banwa (TV-8 Iloilo) * Usapang Bikolano (TV-3 Naga and TV-6 Legazpi)